


Save the Date

by Mohnblume



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohnblume/pseuds/Mohnblume
Summary: Kara’s speeding around, rearranging the papers that she’s knocked over, she comes across a pale pink post-it note that says, “Note to self: 03.04.2019 anniversary” surrounded by doodled hearts.And oh fudge nuggets, that’s today! March 4th is the date of their first date, and their first kiss, and Kara has forgotten. She could have sworn she had more time. Lena’s had tragically little experience with people who have gone all out to show their love for her, and Kara has vowed to change that for her. Kara remembers penciling it in her calendar, along with Lena’s birthday, and even adding a reminder on her phone. But she did have to get a new phone after one too many times texting and flying, so maybe the reminder didn’t sync with the new one.She doesn’t have time to double check, because it is currently 5:24pm, and she has absolutely no plans. No reservations at some fancy restaurant, no epically romantic date planned, or fun activity. And especially not a present. Not even a card! And Lena is a genius, the smartest person Kara knows, so why would she write down the wrong date?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly fluff to brighten your day. I hope you enjoy!

Today has been a good day for Kara. Great, even, because it’s Friday evening, and she’s spending the weekend with her wonderful girlfriend, Lena. Which would be great by itself, but they haven’t seen much of each other lately, both busy with work. 

Speaking of work, Kara’s currently looking through some papers on Lena’s desk in her home office. The brunette forgot some important blueprint at home, and since she’s promised not to do any work the entire weekend, she needs it now so she can finish whatever it is. Kara is happy to help her girlfriend out by sending her a picture of the document, but this desk, so unlike the one at her office, is filled to the brim with papers. 

That’s why, when she finally finds it, she might have ripped it out of the stack a bit harder than necessary. Which isn’t a problem, because she can superspeed her way through rearranging the papers that fell. 

She quickly sends off a picture of the blueprints, which turn out to be of some crazy powerful solar panels, which Lena has based on her own Kryptonian biology. Which, quite frankly, is adorable and nerdy in a way that’s just so much like her girlfriend. She adds blue and red hearts with the glasses emoji. 

But while she’s speeding around, rearranging the papers that she’s knocked over, she comes across a pale pink post-it note that says, “Note to self: 03.04.2019 anniversary” surrounded by doodled hearts. 

And oh fudge nuggets, that’s today! March 4th is the date of their first date, and their first kiss, and Kara has forgotten. She could have sworn she had more time. Lena’s had tragically little experience with people who have gone all out to show their love for her, and Kara has vowed to change that for her. Kara remembers penciling it in her calendar, along with Lena’s birthday, and even adding a reminder on her phone. But she did have to get a new phone after one too many times texting and flying, so maybe the reminder didn’t sync with the new one. 

She doesn’t have time to double check, because it is currently 5:24pm, and she has absolutely no plans. No reservations at some fancy restaurant, no epically romantic date planned, or fun activity. And especially not a present. Not even a card! And Lena is a genius, the smartest person Kara knows, so why would she write down the wrong date? 

Kara sprints out of Lena’s fancy penthouse, pulling out her phone to call Alex, and maybe she’s forgetting that she can fly, but who can remember these things when Kara’s forgotten about her first one year anniversary?!

“ALEX!” she yells, as soon as her sister picks up.

“Whoa, Kara what’s--”

“IFORGOTOURANNIVERSARY,” Kara nearly screams, cutting her off in her panic.

“What? I thought your anniversary was in Apr--”

“Can you get me the evening off? Wait, no, the whole weekend? It’s really, extra important, because I have so much to plan and oh Rao, I can’t believe I forgot!”

“Yeah, James wanted to try out his a new Guardian suit, but--”

“Thank you, Alex! This is why you’re my favourite sister!”

“Hey,” Alex squawks, “I’m your ONLY sister!”

“And I loooooove you!” Kara chirps before hanging up. 

She’s about to dash out of the lobby, when she runs head first into someone. 

“Kara!” 

The blonde freezes. It’s that lilting voice she loves so much.

“Oh, Lena, you’re early,” she manages, still trying to catch her breath from the shock. 

Lena giggles, and steps closer. “Of course! I’m excited to spend the whole weekend with you. We’ve both been so busy, so I thought I’d surprise you!” 

She’s smiling that huge, genuine smile of hers, and her bright green eyes are shining with so much joy and love. It’s more than Kara can take and she feels awful, because of course Lena has left work early on their anniversary to try to surprise her. She probably has a whole itinerary planned, and it’s probably perfect and romantic and Kara is tearing up right here in the lobby.

“You planned everything didn’t you? That’s why you wanted to get all your work done before the weekend, and that’s why you promised you wouldn’t work. I’m so sorry, Lena, I totally forgot,” she confesses, slumping her shoulders. It’s better to be honest, and hope Lena will forgive her. 

Lena is looking at her a bit strangely now, taking her hand. “What’s going on, darling? I know I work a lot, but even I can take a weekend off. Especially if it’s for my favourite girl in the whole universe!” She tilts her head slightly. “But if you forgot we were going to spend the weekend together, why were you at my apartment already?”

“What? No, I didn’t forget we were going to spend the weekend together,” Kara says, tone morose. This must be hell, really, because Lena is insisting on playing dumb, either to punish her, or as some kind of misguided attempt to spare her feelings. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, love.” Lena is still looking at her, open and loving, and maybe a little concerned now. It’s more than Kara can take, with her emotions running so high from the sudden panic. 

She starts crying. Bawling, really, with the kind of heaving sobs that come with a hard cry. And Lena is curled around her in an instant, like she’s the one with super powers, murmuring assurances in her ear. 

Somehow they end up in Lena’s apartment, on her plushy couch that she bought because Kara made a passing comment about how great it is to sink into the sofa at the end of a long, hard day. Which makes her cry even harder, because Lena deserves better than to spend the evening of her one year anniversary comforting Kara on the couch as she cries over her own mistake. 

“I-I’m sorry!” she wails, only to be immediately shushed by Lena. So, she allows herself to be comforted, and soon they’re curled up under a thick blanket with a light hearted show in the background. There’s even some take out on the coffee tables in front of her, because Lena really does love her. 

Kara almost lets herself be lulled into the comfort, but the food smells remind her of their should be date tonight. She jerks up, eyes wild. 

“No!”

Lena sits up too, frowning. “I’m sorry, Kara. Am I doing something wrong?”

She looks so horribly concerned and it’s achingly sweet. Normally, she’d eat it up, but now, it just makes her feel more guilty. Some tears slip out again, and her voice warbles, “Lena, I am so sorry. I am so sorry I forgot about today. I’m a terrible girlfriend and I am so sorry!”

Gentle fingers hook under her chin, pushing her head up. Teary eyes meet warm green ones. “Love, I know you feel guilty about this, but it’s really okay. It’s been busy, and everyone forgets things sometimes. It’s really not a big deal.”

“But I forgot our anniversary. Rao, I had this whole thing planned out, I was going to fly to Paris and get you a croissant for breakfast with coffee from Italy. And then I was going to have some plumerias delivered to you and book some fake meetings for you with your head of R&D. But then you’d get down to the labs and it would just be a note saying how it was all a surprise and you’d have the whole day to play around inventing whatever you want. Then, I’d pick you up from work and we’d go somewhere fancy for dinner, because I know you secretly love it and--”

Lena cuts her off with a gentle kiss. “Kara, honey, our anniversary is next month.”

Blue eyes widen. “What!?”

Kara stares at Lena, searching her face for any signs that she’s joking. But she finds only honesty and love. 

“What do you mean it’s next month? I found the post-it! It says our anniversary is today!”

The brunette gives her an amused smile, and gets up. She disappears into her office, quickly returning with the note in question. Holding it up, she asks, “This one?”

Kara nods, still too confused to find words. 

Lena laughs, light and airy, and it’s Kara’s favourite sound in the whole universe. It’s like wind chimes in the breeze after a storm, like a soothing balm to a burn. 

She cups the blonde’s cheeks, kissing her gentle. “I spent most of my life in Ireland, love. Old habits die hard, and I never did understand the American way of writing the date. It’s day, month, year.”

Kara pouts. Ireland has betrayed her, and Lena's beautiful, sexy accent be damned, all this panic was for nothing. 

“But that does sound like the perfect anniversary. I’m honoured you put so much thought into me.” Lena leans in to give her another gentle kiss, and okay, maybe she can forgive Ireland, because it gave her the gift that is Lena. 

She sighs. “I may have panicked and forgotten to check my calendar. I did put in a reminder. Two, actually.”

“Of course you did, darling. You’re sweet like that, Kara Danvers. I love you, so much,” Lena whispers.

And oh, how wonderful it feels to snuggle up with the brunette without the pressing worry she’s felt for the past two hours. 

“I love you, too. Even if you write the date wrong and scare me half to death.”

Lena smacks her playfully, but she’s laughing that melodic laugh again, and Kara’s heart explodes with love.

Even though she does have to think of a new plan for their anniversary now.


End file.
